onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Dogra
}} is a member of Dadan's bandits that are active on Mt. Colubo on Dawn Island. He helped take care of Ace and Luffy for Garp. Appearance Dogra's most distinctive trait is his short height. He always has a rather annoyed look on his face. He wears a polka-dotted dungarees and, much like many other Mountain Bandits, he has a turban on his head. He carries a sword fitting his size on his back. He seems to be always carrying a dictionary around. Personality He seems sincerely interested in Luffy's welfare, as he saved him from drowning when Ace had thrown him in a lake. Also, like the rest of his companions, he is extremely loyal to Dadan, as he's always by her side, and was seen crying with the others when she did not return from the arson of Gray Terminal. He was shocked when he thought that Sabo had been killed by Saint Jalmack, implying that he cared for him. Relationships Dadan As his boss, Dogra listens to Dadan, and obeys her orders. He seems to be a good worker. Ace, Luffy, and Sabo As he was there when Dadan looked after the children, he kept an eye on them on numerous occasions. He seemed to care about the three, or at least Sabo as he went to deliver the news of his death. Abilities and Powers He carries a sword on his back, but his skills with it is not known of now. History Taking Care of Garp's Grandsons He is first seen with Dadan and the rest of the bandits when Garp came to leave Luffy in their care. He was later seen, along with Mogura, when the two of them were keeping an eye on Ace and Luffy while they were in the forest together. After Gray Terminal was set on fire, he was seen with Dadan and the rest of the bandits when they came to rescue Luffy and Ace from Bluejam. He carried Luffy away when they ran from the fight. On the day the World Noble was due to arrive, Dogra was at the dock where the welcoming ceremony would take place. He was surprised to see Sabo leaving the island with a ship. He then watched in horror as the ship was blown up by the World Noble, sinking as a result and taking Sabo with it. He went back to the house to deliver the sad news to everyone. Upon hearing it, Ace immediately grabbed him, pinned him to the floor, and was about to punch him before the other bandits stepped in to restrain him. Dogra said he was completely serious about what he said and that even he could not believe it, even though he saw it with his own two eyes. He thought he might have been daydreaming or hallucinating when he saw the ship blow up. The next day, after making sure Ace had calmed down since the night before, he is seen holding a letter from Sabo that he had just received from the News Coo. It was addressed to Luffy and Ace. Ace's Death After Ace died in the Whitebeard War, Dogra was seen alongside the Dadan family, who were occupying Partys Bar, waiting for Garp to return. News of the Straw Hats' Return After reading the news about Luffy's return, the entire Dadan Family celebrates. Trivia * His name seems to come from Yumeno Kyūsaku's novel "Dogra Magra". References Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Bandits Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Swordsmen Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Dadan Family